


Raging

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, parental nagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Two times Gendry shows up angry, one time it doesn't go quite as expected and one time Arya shows up angry
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 15
Kudos: 216





	Raging

Raging

xXx

(1)

They’ve been fucking regularly for three weeks now. Not a long time in the grand scheme of things. If this were in a real relationship, what he’s about to do would be completely unheard of… alright maybe that’s a little dramatic, not unheard of persay, but it’s not what one would expect at the very least. 

Gendry uses his key to get into Arya’s apartment, he’s had one since she moved in two years ago, and finds her in the kitchen making soup stock for a new recipe. She looks up and smiles automatically, before she realizes that something isn’t quite right. 

“What are you doing here?” she asks confused. “Is lunch over already?” she turns to seek out the clock on the wall. She just barely lays eyes on it before she feels his hands on her, tearing her away from the island counter and back toward the other side of the kitchen. She shrieks in surprise, gripping onto him as he turns her to face him, driving her back into the refrigerator. 

Arya gasps as he begins tearing at her clothing, pulling her sweater off first before ripping the cups of her bra down not even wasting time trying to get it off. He dives forward, closing his mouth around her nipple and sucking hard, eliciting a loud gasp. He puts all his weight against her as he presses her back against the refrigerator, using his hands to rip at the button and zipper of her jeans. When their both free he pushes them down as far as he can, barely giving her the chance to help him as he kicks them away. Her panties join the pile of clothes on the floor as he switches breasts. 

“Gendry.” she moans. Gendry was quite literally a Gentle Giant when it came to dealing with the people he cared about, and despite the fact that they’ve had some pretty rough sex in the last few weeks, it was nothing like this. Moving her this way and that, manipulating her to suit his needs. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized about him manhandling her, her tiny frame no match for his massive size. He’s nearly a foot taller than her, a fact she loves about him, and the knowledge that he can pretty much do anything he wants to her and she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it is exhilarating. 

As if sensing the nature of her thoughts, Gendry pulls away, face set in barely contained rage. If he were to stop long enough for her to think clearly, she would stop this, make sure he was okay, but he doesn’t, dropping to his knees and pulling her legs onto his shoulders. 

Arya squeals as he stands hoisting her into the air, her back still perched against the refrigerator. She’s very aware of the fact that she’s naked and he is still fully clothed. It’s a fact that quickly flies from her mind as he buries his head between her thighs, eating her out with a vicious ferocity that has her screaming her release in minutes. 

She’s gasping for breath, struggling to ground herself as he slips her off his shoulders, but doesn’t set her back on her feet. Instead he locks her legs around his waist, biting and sucking at her neck as she leans back boneless, trying to catch her breath. She can feel his hands under her and it takes a moment to realize he’s trying to get his pants open. She can’t imagine she can take anymore, the pleasure of her first climax still pulsing through her, but he proves her wrong, pulling himself free and sliding into her in one smooth motion. He seems to come back to himself long enough not to hurt her as he does, aware that she is very small and he has every reason to be proud of himself, as she’s told him numerous times. 

Gendry continues working at her neck, as he waits for her to adjust, keeping her on edge, never giving her the chance to really calm down from his initial arrival. And when he’s sure she’s ready he breaks into a blinding pace, thrusting into her hard and fast. It’s not long before she cumming again, but he keeps going, hands squeezing her breast, plucking at her nipples, mouth working purple marks into her neck. 

By the time her third orgasm hits, she’s fairly certain she’s going mad. Her nails dig into the skin of his shoulders but it only seems to spur him on. She can’t even speak, her legs shaking, she can feel the bruises already forming on her back and thighs. He pushes her over the edge a fourth time before finding relief himself. 

With his climax a switch flips and suddenly the once heavy hands are soft, touching her gently, running through her hair soothingly. He rolls his tongue over the bites along her neck, soothing the inflamed skin. She moans, clinging to him as he pulled her closer. 

“Remind me to schedule off whenever you have lunch with your father.” she barely manages to get the words out, trying to catch her breath. Her insides feel every bit of the impact of his hard thrusts, but the gentleness of his hands as they smooth over her body helps. One thing is for certain, she’s fairly sure she’s never felt this satisfied before. 

Gendry chuckles, laying a kiss on her temple. 

(2)

“Should I ask or just get naked?” Arya asks as Gendry barges into her apartment, seething with rage, his grip white knuckles on the door handle. He closes the door behind him and stocks toward her where she was reading on the sofa. Just like the first time he’s on her without preamble. 

This time she knows what’s going on, and as he works on her clothes, she works on his. A few times he finds just the right spot on her neck and she’s momentarily distracted from her goal, but she gets back on track and before she knows it their both naked. 

Arya’s sofa is a thrift store find. Her mother hates it, reminding her that she doesn’t, in fact, need to shop at thrift stores. But Arya loves it, the seats so wide she has to climb in and out of it. It’s the perfect couch for cuddling and when Gendry used to fall asleep on movie nights it was just as comfortable as a twin bed. She’s never loved her couch more than she does in this very moment. 

Gendry uses his strength again, flipping her over to lay flat against the cushion. He quickly discovers that he doesn’t have to get her ready, she’s been waiting in anticipation for this since he told her about lunch with his father a few days earlier. She’s more than ready for a repeat of last time and she only has a minute before he’s shoving a throw pillow under her hips, bracing himself on her waist and burying himself inside her. 

“Fuck.” she grunts. Just like before he’s got the wherewithal to let her adjust, leaning down over her and nipping at the back of her neck. She knows there’s no use yelling at him for leaving marks. After he’d gotten over the initial shock of seeing all the bruises he’d left on her last time he’d looked far too pleased with himself. It was the most alpha male she had ever seen him, and she was loath to admit, for fear of encouraging it, it looked good on him. 

When he knew she was ready he began thrusting at a pace she was certain no partner before had ever been capable of. He pounds into her, pleasure shooting through her nerves as all she can do is hold on, fingers digging into the cushions as she screams and moans and begs for more. His fingers press into her hips and his whole weight is pinning her down, ensuring that all she can really do is go along for the ride. 

Her first orgasm rips through her and she lay boneless as she tries to catch her breath. Gendry keeps going, just like before and it’s not long before another orgasm ripped through her. It still amazes her how incredible this feels. She had always suspected she might like this with someone she trusted, but fantasy and reality didn’t even compare. 

Gendry lets go of her waist, reaching out for the arm rest and propping himself up on it. Using the new position of his arms she anchors herself to him, holding on tightly, her nails digging into the flesh of his forearms. He’s going to have to wear long sleeves for awhile, but then again she’s going to have to wear a turtleneck or a scarf again, so she didn’t feel much sympathy. 

“Oh gods please.” she moans, her body quivering as he drives into her harder than ever ever. She screams as a third orgasm ripped through her and it’s not long before Gendry joins her, collapsing on top of her too exhausted to move. “What did he do this time?” she asks, her voice muffled through the couch cushions. 

Gendry sighs. “I told him I was using my trust fund to start my own business, getting away from that gods awful company.” 

“I thought he would have been proud of you.” she says, because despite all of Robert Bartheon’s flaws and all evidence to the contrary, he does in fact love his children. Arya wiggles around, forcing Gendry to rise up off of her, and she uses the new space to turn around so their face to face. He lays back down on top of her, scooting down to rest his head on her chest. 

“He was, right up until I told him I wanted to start a contracting company and not an architecture firm like he originally thought.” 

Arya huffs. “You’ve always prefered getting your hands dirty to sitting behind a desk, what did he expect.” 

Gendry shrugs but doesn’t say anything more, and Arya knows it’s his way of dropping the subject. So, she runs her fingers through his hair, letting him doze off until he has to get up and go back to work. 

(3ish)

When Gendry barges into Arya’s apartment he’s ready to throw down, or in this case, fuck Arya into the nearest impermiable object. He does not however, expects her to be waiting for him, naked nonetheless. When she’s sure he’s registered what’s going on, she takes a running leap at him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around her waist. 

“I’m ready! Ravish me!” she tells him, starting to suck a mark into his neck just below his ear. He doesn’t however, ravish her, in fact it takes a moment for her to realize he’s laughing. She pulls away, looking at him to confirm this. “No, stay mad.” she demands. This only has the opposite effect and Gendry has to brace himself against the wall to keep from dropping her. “Stop laughing and get mad! Your dad is an asshole, he’s a drunk, he doesn’t support your dreams or goals.” he just continues laughing. “No, fuck me.” she whines, burying her face in his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” he says through his laughter. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting this. I knew you were waiting for me but… have you been sitting her naked since I left this morning?” 

“Maybe.” she admits, her voice muffled into his shoulder. He chuckles, finally calming down. 

(4)

Arya slammed the door open, practically huffing like a bull. 

Arya loves her mother, she’s an amazing woman. She had to be to raise six children, seven if you counted Gendry after his mother died, to be successful, well rounded individuals who weren’t under the impression that their name and money made them better than anyone else (*cough* Joffrey). 

Catelyn Tully-Stark was sweet and kind and filled with love which she showered on her children and husband unabashedly. That, however, did not exempt her from nagging her youngest daughter, who, as far as she was concerned, was too far from home and despite her very successful business not as secure in her career as Sansa. 

Her parents had taken the train down from Winterfell to go over a few business matters with Robert Baratheon and while the men were off reliving their childhood (Gods help them in the morning), she decided to treat her daughters to dinner. Theon and Gendry were invited too, of course and despite all the people she had to talk to, Catelyn decided to spend most of the evening grilling Arya on her love life, her career and really anything else she could think of that Arya most definitely did not want to discuss in front of anyone else. Bless Sansa, she put that Psychology degree to good use, trying to divert the conversation away from Arya, but Catelyn was an expert at these things and there was only so much Sansa could do before their mother started in on her too. She’s not sure how Gendry put up with her questions about his ideas on marriage and children, but the man was a saint around her mother and put up with it he did. 

“Babe.” Gendry calls after her, following her into the apartment and closing the door behind him. “Come on, babe, it wasn’t that bad.” he continues following after her as she stalks into the bedroom. “At least she cares enough to worry, she could be like my step-mo… hurgh.” he grunts as her full weight collides with him when he steps through the bedroom door. It’s so unexpected that he loses his balance, tumbling backward onto the bed with her on top of him. “You’re turn?” he asks as she tears at the buttons of his shirt. 

Impatient, she leans forward, scraping her teeth against his pulse and sucking a mark into his neck. When the buttons are free she yanked up the t-shirt underneath, working her way down to his chest where she bites and sucks his nipples and drags her nails over the ridges of his muscles. 

“Fuck.” he breathes, as she writhes on top of him, grinding against his cock until its straining against his slacks. “Arry,” he says, but he wouldn’t know what to say anyway. There’s no way she would stop unless she sensed he legitimately wanted her to stop and telling her to slow down after all the times he’d barged in and fucked her into oblivion out of his own rage was a bit hypocritical. 

His pants are down before he knows it and while she’s busy pulling his shoes off to finish the job, he takes the chance to pull his shirts off. There are thin red trails spanning the length of his torso, her nails and teeth marking him for at least the next few hours. 

When he’s free of his pants and briefs, she tears off her own clothes crawling up the bed to straddle him again. He doesn’t need any preparation, he’s been rock hard since she bit his neck, it’s her he’s worried about. A quick check, reaching out to run his fingers through her folds, tells him he has nothing to worry about. 

She’s on him again in much the same way he’s done to her, slipping him inside her in one smooth motion. Like always she needs a moment to adjust and now with her on top, Gendry can finally appreciate how she looks trying to get used to him. Sitting across his hips, she’s hunched over, her eyes closed, a hand on his chest supporting her. She’s breathing deeply, trying to relax herself around him and he can feel the flutter of muscles around his cock. 

The first time she pulls up it’s a long slow pull, but her decent is fast and brutal. Before he knows it she’s riding him like he’s the bull she’s accused him of being, bucking up and down fast and hard. His hands come up to steady her, his fingers digging into her hips as always and it’s not long before she’s reaching the edge and toppling over. 

Gendry reaches up as she does, pulling her down flush against him and thrusting up into her, pounding away as he has so many times before. She’s moaning and chanting his name whining as he finds a new angle every so often. 

“Yes.” she grounds out a second one hitting her and this since new angle is different than any one before, he’s unable to hold out much longer, reaching his own climax with his head thrown back and moaning to the ceiling. 

“When’s your mum coming to visit again?” he asks as she lays on his chest, struggling to catch her breath. She huffs, burying her face in his neck and cuddling into him. 


End file.
